Vordalkien
Vordalkien is a nation that was founded in the year 1, and it fell in 722. It was the First ever nation. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-06-25_at_1.11.04.png The basic borders of Vordalkien. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-06_at_1.08.24_PM.png Vordalkien at its largest, year 241. Contents http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Vordalkien# hide#History #National Anthem (translated into english) #List of All Kings ##The Galoway Lineage ##The Bavent Lineage ##The Margas Lineage ##The Letre Lineage ##The Voux Lineage #People that have used this nation History http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-06-19_at_4.36.53.png Vordalkien's flag up until 319 Vordalkien was completely united in the year 1 by Emporor Jova Kortuna. It was the first ever nation. The first thing that Jova Kortuna did was creating the present day capital city of Vordalkien, Ottuzul. After Valgond was killing country after country, Vordalkien joined the central alliance and they wiped out the First Valgondi Empire. Vordalkien was in the Great Middle-Eastern war from 203 to 214, and they were in the Great Russian war from 225 to 241. In the year 246 though, the rebellions started in the Northern Russian frontier. After a tough revolution that lasted for 3 years, Kharably was finally granted its indipendance. This was very bad for Vordalkien, because they now did not have very many woodlands. They started to fear not only the sock monster god, but also that they were going to thirst to death in the desert (But to the Vordalk people, the sock monster was more important). Luckily, in 279, an alliance was formed in the Middle East to keep out Europeans, and Vordalkien accepted the offer. Now they could trade salt for ocean stuff. That caused the Great Alliance War from 298 to 311. Their middle eastern alliance eventually became a part of the Valgond Superalliance in 529, led by the Second Valgondi Empire. They declared war on the Western alliance in 546. In the end of the war in 551, Vordalkien surrendered but luckily faced no penalty, because they barely helped their allies in the war, behind the front line. Vordalkien helped conquer the Affanisid Caliphate in 719, but Valgond and its allies declared war against Vordalkien, to start World War 2. Vordalkien was one of the first countries to make nuclear bombs, and in 722 all the countries in the world were wiped out by them. Vordalkien and Valgond were the last 2 countries to collapse, and they fought until the end. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-06_at_1.16.25_PM.png Vordalkien and Valgond one frame before their collapse in 722. National Anthem (translated into english) Oh the brave and indomitable Vordalkien Will always hold its head high, For if it were a thousand times enslaved, It would a thousand times regain liberty. May you live long and prosper, Vordalkien! Steady sunward, tho' the weather Hide the wide and treachrous shoal. Oh Vordalkien dear country Our rock so beloved Our love for you is so strong That nothing can destroy it. In joyful strains then let us sing, Advance Vordalkien Fair. Be the laws of the land my tutors, And my Princes my defenders! Dear, verdant Ottuzul, Set in Green Anatolia, I'm coming, coming very soon, O beautious city, to thee. For Vordalkien on the behalf of the Ancestors. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/File:New_Vordalkien_Flag.png The flag of Vordalkien. The text translates into: Even though we were the first nation, we still fear the sock monster. List of All Kings The Cortuna Lineage #Jova I (1-39) #Hadron I (39-45) #Jova II (April 45-October 45) #Halzon I (45-98) #Halzon II (98-136) #Hadron II (136-140) #Jova III (140-147) #Jova IV (147-164) #Calzo I (164-201) #Calzo II (201-202) #Jova V (202-231) #Halzon III (231-252) #Calzo III (252-254) The Galoway Lineage #Gavin the Great (266-302) #Gavin II (302-319) #Sadon I (319-321) #Gavin III (324- 367) #Josef I (367-389) The Bavent Lineage #Leofrick I (397-413) #Jarin I (413-441) #Jarin II (441-452) #Leofrick II (452-461) #Berinon I (461-490) #Berinon II (490-514) #Rulf I (514-519) The Margas Lineage #Gregory I (519-524) #Mendilon I (524-526) The Letre Lineage #Walter I (549-560) #Theodore the Great (560-602) #Theodore II (602-614) #Walter II (614-615) #Theodore III (615-629) #Genodor I (629-637) #Walter III (640-661) #Jarin the Poor (661-664) #Jarin II (665-682) The Voux Lineage #Zane the Conqueror (683-699) #Zane II (699-716) #Edmund I (716-719) #Zane III (719-721) #Lief I (August 721- January 722) #Zane IV (January 722-April 722) #Edmund II (April 722-July 722) #Zane V, Lord of Cyprus (July 722-731) People that have used this nation Goldenrebel25 Craft0Video 99Batran Disturbedfan1100 Drexmapper Vtrn44